Dough conditioners function to improve bread volume, to impart dough strength, to retard bread crumb staling, to improve bread texture, and to improve dough machinability. They may also allow use of lower levels of shortening and higher water absorption in the dough.
Liquid dough conditioners are advantageous in comparison with hydrates and plastics because they are less expensive to ship, occupy less warehouse space, and may be metered into dough mixing operations.
Diacetyl tartaric acid esters of glycerides may be prepared as a liquid and when blended with other glycerides, provide a dough conditioner which may be economically and technically feasible to use. Such a dough conditioner will have to withstand adverse shipping conditions (freezing and thawing) without phase separation. This invention is based on the discovery that lactic acid and certain acyl lactylic acid act as clarifying agents in liquid DTAEG/glyceride dough conditioner blends. An objective of this invention is to develop an effective liquid dough conditioner which remains homogeneous and clear upon warming to room temperature after chilling or freezing. Diacetyl tartaric acid esters of glycerides, glycerides, lactic acid and acyl lactylic acid are all known additives for dough products. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,534; 2,733,252; 3,494,771; 3,146,110; 2,236,517; 2,520,139; 3,592,660; and 3,773,521.